Analysis of environmental and biological samples for toxicants associated with the specific projects outlined in this proposal will be performed by the Analytical Toxicology Core Laboratory (ATCL). This facility meets EPA requirements for the analysis of environmental toxins, as well as following Good Laboratory Practice as described by the FDA. In addition, the laboratory follows good QA/QC management practices which produce analytical data that are of high quality, that can withstand the scrutiny of technical peer review and which can support regulatory activities when needed. The laboratory presently has eleven staff with expertise in the analysis of biological samples for drugs and toxins, and is equipped with state of the art equipment including several GC-MS and two LC-MS instruments. The ATCL has the expertise and facilities to allow the quantitative analysis for all of the toxicants listed in this proposal in a range of matrices. The facility would also offer the service of analytical method development and validation should this be requirement by individual project. The laboratory will act as an interface between the environmental and health sciences and offer a unique training opportunity for graduate students.